


if dr1 and 2 had love hotel scenes

by liittle_dragonfly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liittle_dragonfly/pseuds/liittle_dragonfly
Summary: what happens when makoto (dr1) and hajime (dr2) obtain a key of love, granting access to a hotel room to share with another student?what kind of fantasies will they find themselves in?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

so as the summary says, this would be in the perspectives of makoto (dr1) and hajime (dr2) if their respective games had a love hotel thing like drv3 does

since i’ve decided to full send this fic, here’s a list of love hotel scenes that will (possibly) be written/have been written:

danganronpa thh

~~makoto x kyoko:~~ chapter 3

makoto x aoi: 

makoto x sakura:

makoto x toko: 

~~makoto x togami:~~ chapter 2

makoto x celestia: 

makoto x sayaka: 

makoto x leon: 

makoto x hifumi:

makoto x yasuhiro: 

makoto x mondo: 

makoto x kiyotaka: 

makoto x mukuro: 

makoto x junko: 

makoto x chihiro: 

danganronpa 2

hajime x nagito: 

hajime x chiaki: 

hajime x sonia: 

hajime x gundham: 

hajime x kazuichi: 

hajime x peko: 

hajime x fuyuhiko: 

hajime x nekomaru: 

hajime x akane: 

hajime x mikan: 

hajime x hiyoko: 

hajime x ibuki: 

hajime x mahiru: 

hajime x teruteru: 

hajime x imposter: 

feel free to send suggestions too!! bc i honestly can never choose who to do or what fantasy it should be :’))


	2. lucky penny (togami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack this is so short skfnskfndn. is it good? no. will y’all like it? idk hopefully??? at least i tried :’)  
> also please leave suggestions skfnskvnsocn
> 
> suggested by SorryForWhatISaidWhenDrunk <3

**Byakuya:** …

**Makoto:** …

_Every time I come here, I’m their “ideal partner” in some sort of fantasy?_

_Byakuya’s fantasy… I’m nervous, but also a bit curious._

**Byakuya:** …

**Makoto:** …

_What should I say…?_

**Byakuya:** Ah, Makoto.

**Makoto:** Oh! Um, hey!

**Byakuya:** I see you’ve brought all the statistics from the secretary. Well done.

**Makoto:** …Statistics?

**Byakuya:** Ugh, you haven’t forgotten already, have you?

I asked you to get the statistical paperwork from the secretary regarding the impact of the corporation.

**Makoto:** Oh, um, y-yeah! Of course!

_I should’ve known his fantasy would somehow be related to a corporation._

_Now I wanna know what roles we play…_

**Byakuya:** As the CEO, I wasn’t sure about making you the president, and right now I’m regretting it.

**Makoto:** _I guess that answers that._

H-Hey! You know I’m a valuable asset to the corporation! And everyone seems to love me!

_This is harder than I thought… but I have to play the part, otherwise he’ll wake up._

**Byakuya:** Yes, I know they do. You’re Makoto Naegi, how could they *not* love you…?

_Byakuya’s voice suddenly got quiet, and he looked deep in thought._

**Makoto:** Byakuya? Is something wrong?

**Byakuya:** …

…

**Makoto:** Byakuya…?

_He’s gone quiet all of a sudden… is that a good or bad sign?_

**Byakuya:** When I promoted you to president, I should’ve known this would happen sooner or later.

**Makoto:** …What would happen?

**Byakuya:** Tsk… dense as ever.

Must I spell it out to you?

**Makoto:** U-um…

**Byakuya:** Needless to say, your obliviousness is one of the traits that drew me towards you.

**Makoto:** H-huh?!

**Byakuya:** Makoto… I’m glad I made you president of the corporation. You certainly know how to hold your own when faced with difficult tasks.

And… I may occasionally enjoy your company.

**Makoto:** You… you do?

_Wow… I never thought I’d hear those words come out of Byakuya’s mouth._

**Byakuya:** Like you had stated earlier, everyone in the corporation does indeed love you, and I am no exception.

However, I cannot act upon these feelings, for it is far from morally right. A CEO having affections towards their president? How preposterous…!

But yet, I could not stop it from happening.

**Makoto:** Wait, hold on a second. You… love me?

**Byakuya:** Well, “love” is a very strong word. But…

_Suddenly, Byakuya began walking towards me._

_Unsure of what he was about to do, I subconsciously took a step back, only for my feet to hit the bed._

_With one swift motion, Byakuya pushed me onto the bed, and before I knew it, he was hovering above me._

_I gulped, my face heating up at our sudden closeness._

I do have strong feelings for you.

_His finger traced my collarbone, and I had to suppress a shiver._

**Makoto:** A-ah, Byakuya…!

_He slowly lowered his head until it was right by my ear._

**Byakuya:** So how about it, president? Why don’t we make something so morally wrong, so morally *right*?

**Makoto:** _My breath hitched in my throat._

_His voice was so sultry, but at the same time, so commanding._

_As he lifted his head away from my ear, we made eye contact. The dominance they displayed was overwhelming, and my heartbeat quickened._

_Taking a breath, I gave a single nod._

  
  


………………………

…………

…


	3. a detective’s luck (kyoko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idkkk,,,,, it’s short again but i kinda like it :’)
> 
> suggested by SorryForWhatISaidWhenDrunk <3

**Kyoko:** …

**Makoto:** …

_Every time I come here, I’m their “ideal partner” in some sort of fantasy?_

_Kyoko’s fantasy… I have no idea what to expect. It’s always impossible to tell what goes on in her head._

**Kyoko:** …

**Makoto:** …

**Kyoko:** Makoto.

**Makoto:** Ah, Kyoko! H-hey!

**Kyoko:** I appreciate you coming over, even this late at night.

**Makoto:** It’s no problem, don’t worry!

**Kyoko:** Thank you. Now, I… wanted to talk to you about something.

It’s been on my mind a lot lately.

**Makoto:** Oh? Uh, sure, go on.

**Kyoko:** Well…

_Kyoko hesitated, looking slightly nervous._

Do you remember what you told me, the first time we met?

**Makoto:** Ah, uhm…

_Of course I wouldn’t remember, this is her fantasy, not mine!_

**Kyoko:** Hm, I should’ve expected you wouldn’t remember. I can always count on you to be forgetful.

**Makoto:** _I don’t know whether that was a compliment or an insult…_

**Kyoko:** Regardless, what you said stuck with me all these years.

After you had helped me calm down when I fell and scraped my knee, you gave me a lollipop and said to me:

“Don’t worry Kyoko! I’ll always be here if you ever need help! I will stay by your side!”

**Makoto:** I… said that?

_As I thought about it more, that seemed like something I’d say, even at a supposed young age._

But… how come you’ve been thinking about that lately?

**Kyoko:** I guess… I felt like I should somehow repay you.

**Makoto:** …Repay me?

**Kyoko:** Precisely. Because, you being you, of course you followed through with your promise.

If I ever got hurt or had trouble with other kids, you always defended me.

And I knew… someday I had to repay you for all you had done.

**Makoto:** Kyoko…

**Kyoko:** So please, let me give you the kindness you’ve shown me!

**Makoto:** H-huh?

_Without warning, Kyoko threw her arms around me, burying her face in my chest._

**Kyoko:** Please… let me stay by your side. Let me care for you. Let me be your other half.

**Makoto:** I-I…

_I frantically tried collecting my thoughts after the sudden bear hug from a usually stoic girl._

_This was definitely not what I was expecting at all._

**Kyoko:** I promise, I will do everything in my power to make you happy.

I’ll keep you safe, I’ll cook you any food you want, I-I’ll cuddle with you, if you want.

However I can repay you, I will!

**Makoto:** K-Kyoko…

You’re… amazing.

_I was slightly caught off-guard by Kyoko’s passionate tone; I never thought she’d have this side to her._

**Kyoko:** …I really mean it, Makoto.

I really would do anything for you. Because I know you’d do the same for me; hell, you honestly already have.

**Makoto:** Kyoko, I…

You don’t need to repay me that much, really! I’d hate for you to strain yourself-

**Kyoko:** But I do! You’ve done so much for me, and I didn’t even ask you to.

So now it’s time for me to return the favor.

Because I…

…I-I love you, Makoto.

**Makoto:** Kyoko…!

  
  


**Kyoko:** And I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you’ll love me too.

**Makoto:** _All I could do at the moment was stare down at Kyoko, who looked back up at me._

_The smile on her face… it held the happiness of a thousand sunflowers._

_I never wanted to see it leave her face._

  
  


………………………

…………

…


End file.
